That's A Problem
by CDtheMoleKing
Summary: Murdoc tries a new a spell and botches it up... How will Noodle and Russel handle the issue at hand when it affects the band's singer and bassist drastically? Might get sexual in later chapters.
1. Read Between the Lines

It was a day like any other at the infamous Kong Studios... The sky was grey and dreary, permitting no one a glimpse of warm sunshine. The air was chilly and sliced through your body like a knife, racking your spine with uncontrollable shivers. The moans of the dead echoed, not only from the cemetery, but also from the bowels of the large, old mansion where ghosts and demons stalked the halls; and those who reside within. Inside it was a bit of a different story... The band that lived there went about their usual routines, trying to stay out of each other's way, and unaffected by the dreary weather just outside the door.

2D, the singer, was wrapped up in a blanket and sitting on the couch in the living room watching a zombie flick. He wasn't very bright, but he had a kind personality and one thing was for certain... He absolutely adored zombies. His thin, lanky body was curled up tight and his big, black orbs stayed focused on the screen; reflecting the scenes of gore and violence. Below the floor where he sat was little Noodle, the guitarist, in her room playing video games and enjoying the silence; which was rare. She was a sweet Japanese girl and at the moment she was very excited, because she had finished her first recording of DARE yesterday and felt very proud of her work. Now, the floor above 2D is where great big Russel, the drummer, was hard at work making mixed-up taxidermy animals and enjoying a box of chocolate chip cookies. He was sort of like the mom of the house, keeping everyone out of trouble and making sure things get done properly. His ghost friend, Del, helped too... But mostly just with music videos and songs. The last of the "family" was Murdoc Niccals, bassist and founder of Gorillaz... He usually kept to himself and away from the group unless there was band work to be done. He was currently in the car lot setting up candles and chalk designs for a spell.

"Just one more aaaand... Done!" The bassist gave himself a pat on the back and eagerly snatched up a book of spells he "borrowed" from a witch on one of their tours in America, "Finally I'm gonna be just as tall as Faceache. Then, everyone will love me just as much!"

He chuckles darkly as he flips through the pages and stops on the one he wanted. He skims through the words and tosses the book over his shoulder, positive that he could nail this with ease... Afterall, he was a Satanist; what could go wrong? He takes a deep breath and concentrates as he recites the spell; messing up some of the words but he didn't think that really mattered. _The spirits will know wot I mean_ , He thinks smugly and steps forward into the pentagram drawn on the concrete. Before he could have time to react he was engulfed by a bright, white light and energy surged through his body. He bared his teeth to fight back a scream of pain as his muscles stretched and shrank, and his bones cracked. His skin was starting to feel tighter and that's when he started getting scared... Worrying he was outgrowing his own skin! The changes felt drastic and he reached his boiling point on pain; letting out a scream and wishing for it to all be over. A pulse of energy exploded through the house and caused a massive blackout.

"MURDOC!" Screamed the other band members in anger, but the bassist was unconscious and face down in the pavement. It would only be a matter of time before he came to... And saw the mistake he had made...


	2. Oh Murdoc Where Art Thou?

The three members inside -Russel, Noodle, and 2D- all joined up in the messy kitchen of Kong to go find Murdoc together and give him a piece of their minds. Since none of them could find batteries for their flashlights they had to use candles to light their way around the large house. Eerie shadows danced along the walls as the house groaned and creaked, the whispers and soft laughter of demons, and ghosts, echoed around the halls... Setting everyone's nerves on edge.

"Alright y'all, lets go find the little cracker ass." Russel said with annoyance as he leads the way to the car lot, 2D and Noodle staying close behind him as they follow.

"W-Wot do yew fink he did this time?" 2D whimpered out as he jumped at every little sound that emitted from the mansion.

"I don't know and I don't care 'D, but we'll find out soon enough." Russel answered as his heavy footsteps went from tile, to wood, to dirty carpet, and finally the pavement of the car lot, "Come out you good-for-nothing Satanist!"

The lot remains dead silent and pitch black, not even the lights from the bassist's Winnebago were on. _Strange, usually he's awake at this hour,_ Thought Russel as they split up into different directions to look for their missing member. 2D checked over the edge of the car lot that had a view of the cemetery to see if Murdoc was out shooting zombies again. _No luck,_ the singer thought and walked away. Noodle checked where the fuse box was, thinking maybe he had been messing with the wires again; nope. _Maybe the generator_ , she pondered and headed to the generator room. There had been a time when Murdoc accidentally dropped his beer on the generator while he was trying to fix it. She opened the stubborn metal door, which scraped against the concrete, and flicked on the dim light. The young Asian sighed heavily in disappointment; not there either.

"Any luck 'D, Noods?" Russel called out to the other two.

"He's not in the boneya'd Russ!"

"He is not in generator room Russel-sama!"

"Fuck... Where is he?"

The big American walks around a bit more, unknowingly stepping into the pentagram and also onto the missing band member. _What the-?_ He steps off quickly when he hears a small groan and calls for Noodle, and 2D, to come over quickly. He kneels down and brings the candle close. _Oh... My... God!_ He stares in disbelief and so do Noodle and 2D when they get to the spot.

"Is... Is that Mu'doc?" 2D cautiously asked, waiting for a smack to the head for his dumb question, but no smack ever came.

"It can't be..." Russel shakes his head a bit, but wasn't so sure of himself, "This... This has to be a prank."

But to everyone's surprise the body before them was alive and breathing, not a doll... not a prank. They exchanged surprised and worried glances before Russel scooped up the bassist into his arms and they headed back inside, unsure of what to make of their strange predicament; all they could do was wait for Murdoc to wake up.


End file.
